rogonis_locustsfandomcom-20200215-history
Locust Timeline
A timeline of all events with the Locusts. Many dates will be estimates up until the middle of 2018. September 2015 1st * The Rogonis Locusts are created, and the Campaign Against Pithagoris starts. * The Locust Leading Council is created. * Pithagoris, along with Dive, are unaware that the Locusts are controlled by the Leading Council. November 2015 24th * Brick discovers the Emperor Spin, and notifies the other members of the Locust Leading Council of it's power. 25th * A pep-rally at MHS occurs. March 2016 24th * The first Locust Video, "CALL OF DUTY HACKING", is released. It has since been lost. * The Campaign Against OneMacTV begins. May 2016 28th * The First Boston Get On occurs. August 2016 22nd * The Shag Running down the Pit Error occurs. September 2016 3rd * The Burning of Shag's Math Book occurs. November 2016 5th * The Locusts initiate the Second Stronghold Get On, and Shag is in attendance. 18th * Mister Jasinski is on the news, along with Brick and Tent. December 2016 9th * The 25-Pound Weight Error occurs. May 2017 6th * The Second Boston Get On occurs. August 2017 21st * A secret Third Boston Get On occurs. December 2017 4th * "KREBSCAST: THE 11 MONTH RETURN" is released. It is the first Locust Video in nearly a year. 14th * The Dead Yak Error occurs. * The Locusts go to watch The Last Jedi', '''''and many errors occur during the viewing of the film. 15th * The Stevie Mailbox Error occurs. 26th * The Fourth Boston Get On occurs. 28th * The Hot Sauce Error occurs. 31st * A mini Locust Video, "ATTENTION", is released. January 2018 7th * An Attack on Waterville Valley occurs. 13th * A Locust Video about Glenn Pellegrini titled "GLENN" is released. 19th * The Hogcall War begins. 28th * A Locust Video about Dario titled "SOOPERMARKET" is released. February 2018 3rd * The first Locust Song, "EASTLEAF", is released on YouTube. 4th * A Second Attack on Waterville Valley occurs. * The Super Bowl occurs, and during halftime the Smoke Grenade Attack occurs, which was the conclusion of the Hogcall War. * "EASTLEAF" is released on SoundCloud. * The Super Bowl Firework Hogcall occurs and the Locusts were running on E. 16th * The first visit to Island Road occurs. 24th * A second visit to Island Road occurs. * The Locusts obtain the first piece for the proposed Road Sign Armor. * The Tick Error occurs. March 2018 12th * The second Locust Song, "WESTLEAF", is released on YouTube and SoundCloud. 14th * The Locusts visit Island Road. April 2018 7th * The First IKEA Get On occurs. 8th * The Locusts visit the bridge near Island Road. * The Locusts have an offroading get on. 22nd * The Second IKEA Get On occurs. 26th * The third Locust Song, "SOUTHLEAF", is released on YouTube and SoundCloud. May 2018 10th * The fourth Locust Song, "NORTHLEAF" is released on SoundCloud. There was no YouTube release. * The first Locust EP was released on SoundCloud. The EP was titled "CARDINAL DIRECTIONS". June 2018 9th * The Attack on Maplegate occurs. July 2018 7th * The First Visit to the Milford McDonalds occurs, and the Showdown With the Super Yeas occurs after Shag evacuates the restaurant. 16th * The third visit to the Milford McDonalds occurs. * The shaking head incident occurs. * The Mellen Street Bridge horror incident occurs, and the Conk Throw up Error happens at the end of the horror incident. 17th * The Shag Slamming incident occurs in the early hours of the day. * The Locusts visit Walmart, causing both the incense incident and the Showdown with the Custom Barney Error Guy. * A visit to the Bellingham McDonalds occurs. 18th * The Locusts visit the Millis McDonalds for the first time. * Another piece for the proposed Road Sign Armor is found. * The criteria for the McDonalds Levels is detailed. 19th * Shag refuses to enter Market Basket. * The Locusts visit Walmart looking for the Custom Barney Error Guy, but he is notoriously absent. 20th * The fourth visit to the Milford McDonalds occurs. August 3rd * Episode I: Wrath of the Impound Lot is released. 12th * The I Have A Crumb Error occurs, and is one of the most insane Shag incidents to date. 13th * The Shag Call Error occurred in the late hours of the night, lasting into the next day.